I Can Feel You Pull Me Down
by ExtremeRachey
Summary: Sequel to Call My Name... Hikari finally has some grip on her powers and newly found weapon, but when she discovers that not only is Sora stuck in Organization 13's plans, but Riku has falling into them as well, she must help as much as she can.
1. Working with Diz is so lonely

It's been weeks since I've seen anyone other than Diz. He has me do a lot of errands for him, fetching items left and right, while he hides himself filled with machinery working on who knows what. And as much as that is, I was still utterly lonely and bored.

After traveling with Sora earlier, I never really realized how lonely and depressing my life is. I missed hanging out with people around my age. I missed having friends, someone you could fully depend on to help you. Diz wasn't any of that. Sure he did offer me a place to live, but it came with a price. I wasn't allowed to leave without wearing this long black cloak with the hood always up covering my face.

But working for Diz does have its perks. For one thing, he's helping me learn to control my powers and training me daily on how to use my staff as a weapon. After two weeks of working with him, I can finally control my visions, well at least not faint from them. I've also learned a few tricks, magic, and how to transport myself to other places without using the power of darkness or a gummi ship.

But after first being forced to work for that…witch, and then traveling with Sora, I was craving adventure. But since I hadn't heard anything from Sora or Riku or even my old friend Cloud, I was stuck here since I had no where else to go.

The last time I heard from Sora was in a vision shortly after meeting Diz. Sora and his two friends, Donald Goofy, were closing the door after defeating Ansem. They pushed will all their might, but they could not do it alone. Then someone appeared on the other side of the doors. I didn't know who it was until he spoke the only words my vision let me hear, "Take care of her, both of them." After that I knew it was Riku. I saw Sora and Kairi reunite just before she was taken back home to Destiny Islands, I'm assuming she was from the same place as Sora and Riku but I wasn't for sure since I never actually met her. She was always unconscious when I was near her. The vision faded as a new one began; it showed Sora, Donald, and Goofy traveling down a road, a long road where it didn't seem to end.

Unfortunately I haven't had any visions since then. It's been 25 days since that vision. I was always wonder what happened to them. Was Sora okay? Did Riku ever escape the door to darkness? How was Kairi anyway? Many other thoughts passed through my head daily as I clutched my necklace. It was the one thing that hadn't changed over the past few years.

All I know about my necklace is that it was given to my mother by my father the same year they both disappeared. It was my most prized possession. It was a plain necklace with a circular silver locket. But I could never open it, so I had no clue what was in it, but I still guarded it with my life.

I heard Diz call my name as I finished putting my hair back in a ponytail and threw my cloak on over my clothes and headed to his lab. "You need something Diz?" I said, taking a seat in a chair on the other side of the room, crossing my arms.

"You said you wanted to know where Sora was, am I correct?" Diz simply said, turning himself around to face me.

"You know where Sora is? Is he here? Is he okay?"

"Breathe Hikari, Sora is not here, however I do know where he is."

"Then where is he Diz? Don't test my patience."

Diz chuckled, "Relax. He's fine, for now anyway. Sora, Donald, and Goofy have managed to stumble upon a mysterious castle. But they are not alone. Some organization of sorts have decided to occupy a few members there."

"Define members."

"They call themselves Organization XIII. They are composed of a group of Nobodies, beings with no heart."

"So they never had a heart in the first place?" I asked him, clearly since I'd never heard the term Nobodies before.

"At one point they did have hearts, but when a person, such as you or me, were to lose a heart, not only is a heartless made, but a Nobody is made. Nobodies don't have any emotions at all. Just look up more information on them in the library. I have work to do" Diz said, before shutting me out of whatever he was working on in the lab.

I sighed before heading upstairs and looking up more about Nobodies and Organization XIII. Surely I would be able to find something there. But I didn't find much that Diz had already told me. But luckily I was able to find out more information on Organization XIII.

A few hours, and one sandwich break later, I finally looked at the time and noticed that it was after six, and then realized how much my stomach was growling. I put all the books I was finished with away and set out to the kitchen to make quick dinner for Diz and I. even though I wasn't Diz biggest fan, I still somewhat cared for him, and if I didn't get him dinner, he wouldn't eat until morning.

I went to the fridge and got out some eggs to begin making some scrambled eggs. Once I finished making them, I got out two plates. I left one in the kitchen on the counter after filling it with eggs, and took the other plate of eggs to the lab for Diz to eat. I held it in one hand as I shook Diz's shoulder, he was dozing off, and handed him the plate. "I thought it was a good time to serve dinner. I recommend maybe going to sleep once you finish. You're no good helping Sora if you look like you're about to pass out." And I went up the stairs, knowing he wouldn't reply back. But before I shut the door I heard a faint thank you coming from Diz. I smiled as the door closed and headed back to where my food was.

Once back in the kitchen I sat back down, alone, and ate my dinner. But once again I couldn't help but think about Sora. I mean I knew he was fine with Donald and Goofy by his side, but he was one of my first friends ever, so I just can't help but worry. Then my mind drifted off to Riku, but not for long because my vision blacked out for only an instant, but it felt like longer. I saw Riku's body, sleeping while floating in some strange place. He woke up and a card appeared in front of him, but before I could find out where he disappeared to, I was back in the kitchen, staring at my food.

Forgetting about my food, I ran to the lab. "Diz, Sora may not be the only one there in the Castle. And I don't mean the organization, but another person…"

Diz immediately looked on the computer and found where Sora was, still on the first floor of the Castle, "I only see Sora on here…"

"Try looking under where Sora is. Is there a basement or something there?"

A few more clicks later and we found someone else in the basement, I saw a flash of silver hair running around. "That's Riku. He's stuck there too. I have to help him."


	2. Hollow Bastion

**This chapter will be told in… RIKU'S PERSPECTIVE DUN DUN DUN. Enjoy the chapter! From now on I will try to update every Saturday if possible. I got a puppy for Christmas and he tends to take up a large part of my time, plus I start college courses again Tuesday. **

**Hopefully I won't make Riku hyper like I was a few minutes, or seconds ago… Riku and hyper just don't mix. Well not in this story anyway…. Read on! and leave a Review please, they seriously inspire me to update more often XD did I say I was hyper a few minutes ago? Well it's back not even a minute later… yeah this will take me a while to type… let's see I officially started working on this chapter…. at around 9 pm on Friday, January 13, 2012.**

Emptiness, space, absolutely nothing. That's where I found myself when I woke up. Floating in the middle of nowhere. All I could see was lots and lots of gray all around me. Not very exciting. "Where am I..." I asked, not expecting any reply.

"Stay asleep." I heard a voice call out from nowhere.

"Who's there?" I immediately asked, alarmed. I thought I was the only one here.

"You should remain asleep. Here, between light and dark." The voice replied in the same volume and tone as before.

"Between...what?" I thought for a minute on what the voice told me, but then I remembered. _The king! Where'd King Mickey go? _"The king! Where's the king? Together we closed the door to darkness. After that-"

"You came drifting here by yourself. You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or...maybe you were close to it."

"Hmph. As if I'm some kind of demon."

"Hmm. Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But..."

Then it got really bright, I closed my eyes and before me, a card appeared. It was light blue with a crown shown on both sides in white. _But why in the world do I need a card? Maybe the strange voice can tell me… _ "What's this?"

"It is a door to the truth. Take it and your sleep ends, as you take the first step toward the truth. But know this: the truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There is no return to the security of sleep."

I thought about it, but it's no good staying here, wherever here is. If I ever wanna find my friends, I need to get out of here. I grabbed hold of the card and immediately it showed me a picture of Hollow Bastion. "This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway." I commented.

"That was very well said, Riku." The voice said, before the card glowed and I disappeared.

I found myself in this strange white room with a door in front of me above some steps. I looked around, not seeing much, but it was better than before. I looked at the card the voice had given me before I got here. "A door to the truth, huh..." I held the card up to the door and entered the next place. "This is Hollow Bastion!" _but how did I get here? Wasn't I just in a white room a moment ago?_

"What you see is not real. It's the world of your memory." _Oh great, the strange voice is back. But why does it start to sound familiar? Where have I heard it before? _

"My memory?" I asked.

"The things you remember from your time at Maleficent's castle became a card, and that card made this world. You've seen everything here before, haven't you?"

"Yeah... So what now? Am I going to learn something? Maybe meet someone?"

"You would meet the people in your memories. Ordinarily."

"What does that mean?" The one time I needed a reply, and the voice was gone. "Hey! I'm asking you a question!" and still, nothing. "Fine. But it had better be you I run across next, Voice."

I entered the next room to find my old bedroom, the only Maleficent had seen it besides me. I never let Hikari in there, but she wasn't interested in it anyway. "Everything IS just how I remember it. Even this room..." The only thing missing was Hikari.

"It must be nice being back in your old bedroom. Think of all the memories..." the voice returned.

"You again. Sorry, but these memories I could do without. Maleficent gave me this room." _It wasn't exactly something I was proud of. _

"So she did. And you lived here, tempted by the darkness she offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything... But at least they gave you a nice room. And a possible friend…"

"Stop talking!" I yelled before running out of the bedroom. I walked around some more, beating a few heartless every now and then since I couldn't, or wouldn't try, to control them. I headed up to the up the staircase of the entrance hall, but I still felt like was being watched. Maybe it was Voice following me around. "No one here, either... There's nothing but Heartless in this castle." I jumped down from the top of the staircase, yelling, "Voice! I know you're watching-so explain this! Where are the people from my memories?"

"Do you want to see them?"

"Of course I do." I missed my friends, Sora, Kairi, even Hikari though the time I knew her she wasn't exactly herself thanks to Maleficent, but still…

"But you cast them aside." The voice said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?"

"You dreamt of the outside world, and you passed through the door to darkness. Behind you, you left family, friends, home-everything-all in pursuit of darkness."

"But I cast that aside, too!" not once was I tempted to use any dark powers ever since Ansem had taken over my body,

And what do you have to show for it? First your home, then the dark. Your heart only knows how to cast away. It's empty-like that room. Like your memories. That's why you don't meet anyone. Your heart is hollow-except for the residual darkness."

"You're wrong! I rejected the darkness! And I did meet someone!"

"Ha ha ha... Did you really, now?" the Voice mocked. I ran out the room, frustrated.

A few minutes later and I met the once thing I never wanted to run into here. Well besides Ansem anyway. "I knew you would return, Riku." Maleficent said, showing herself.

"Maleficent! You're alive?" I said, shocked. I thought Sora beat the witch…

"You haven't been paying attention. I am but a figment of your memory." Maleficent said. _But she still is just as annoying as the real deal…_

"Of all the people I could run into, it had to be you." I sighed.

"But of course. After all, your heart is steeped in darkness. You can only see those who exist in that same darkness..."

"No..."

"Be grateful you have someone to keep you company. You heart is empty. Were it not for the darkness it contains, you would be completely alone."

"That's sounding pretty good right about now." it wasn't like I had a lot of options available as far as company goes.

"Come, now. You once turned to me to sate your hunger for darkness. You want me here. Who but I can grant you the darkness you long for?"

"There was a time I did want you around. I surrendered my heart to the dark. But never again. You and your darkness have nothing to offer. All I did was lose myself... Empty myself! I'm finished with all that. If I'm stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark... I'll take you out one by one." I summoned my Soul Eater blade, getting ready to take her down myself, even if she was a memory.

"Then you mustn't forget to destroy yourself last. For, like me, you are one of the dark."

"That's fine with me. I turned to darkness because my heart was weak. I hate that weakness. And because of that weakness I let others control me. It's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse! Enough talk, Maleficent."

"So you hate the darkness enough to fight it. Oh, the agony you must feel! Then let me end your pain, Riku-end it forever...with the wondrous power of darkness!" She turned into a big dragon, but minutes later she was nothing but a pile of dust. I quickly left, finding myself back in the same place as I was earlier, the white room, but I didn't care. As long as I was out of Hollow Bastion and away from Maleficent, I was happy.

**I find myself listening to more fall out boy and linkin park when writing from Riku's pov. So how'd you like it? Finished about forty or forty five minutes later. **


	3. Enter Transparent Mickey

**Still Riku's pov**

I continued walking to another room, just the same white room as before, but something was different. Even though it looked the same as the room I was previously in, I knew it wasn't the same exact room.

"Why do you shun the darkness?" called out the same old Voice as before. _And just when I was getting lonely to. _

"Hmph. Come on, I know you heard me-every word I said to Maleficent." I told the Voice, still trying to figure out where I had heard it before, and where it came from.

"Darkness is your weapon. It is time you learned you must accept it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Stop resisting. Accept the darkness. You have no choice..." the Voice said, before appearing to be Ansem."...if you are to serve me again!"

"I thought it was you...Ansem."

"Oh. You don't seem surprised." Ansem replied.

"All you have been talking about is the darkness. I can only assume you wanna pull me back in...so you can play puppet master."

"Clever boy. I knew you'd be the one to most appropriately serve me. And now, surrender to me again-"

"You're crazy! Not a chance!" I interrupted, not letting him finish his sentence. I summoned my weapon, Soul Eater, and began attacking Ansem.

"Did you really think you could do me harm? A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Sora-and you had darkness on your side."

"Excuse me...for being weak..." I replied, panting, already losing energy, while Ansem didn't look damaged at all. I sat on my knees on the ground, fighting the urge to surrender.

"You are weak. You need darkness. Surrender. Bow to darkness. Bow to me."

"That's not gonna happen!"

"Only the darkness can offer to you all of the strength that you will need."

"You're wrong!" called out another voice from a sphere, it made its way down and started floating around me. Luckily I was able to figure it out much quicker than Ansem's voice.

"That voice...! Your Majesty?"

"That's right! Remember Riku, you're not alone." Mickey's voice said, entering my body toward my heart." Listen close. The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness!"

"I got it." I said, getting up I continued, "I won't lost to darkness. Not today."

Ansem began laughing, "You think that feeble little light can save you from the darkness that I command? You shall feel my dark powers-in your bones!"

Feeling energized knowing Mickey was with me I quickly replied back to Ansem, "Give me all you've got. I'll give it right back!" after a few minutes of battle Ansem stopped attacking me, "What, that all you got?"

"It seems to me that you are intent on resisting the darkness. All right. Then see it for yourself." He held out another card, "This is a card crafted from your memory. Advance through the world it creates and soon, you will understand... Chasing after light is not the way. It will not give you distance from the darkness. There is no running from the darkness."

"Don't worry, I'm not running. Give it. I'll enter the world and in the end, if I haven't given in to the darkness... Then I win." He tossed me the card and I caught it.

(Ansem tosses the card to Riku)

"I have one more gift for you." Ansem opened his hand and I saw a dark sphere heading toward me, but I was too late to dodge it.

"What'd you do?" I screamed at him, after I fell from the pain.

"I simply tempered the darkness that yet remains in your heart."

"You still think that I'd rely on darkness?"

"To use it or not is your choice. I'll be waiting, Riku...for you to sense it and yield to the darkness in your heart!" Ansem said before disappearing. _Good riddance. Now what exactly did he hand me…_ I debated over the four world cards he handed me, wondering which one to use first.

**To Hikari's POV (at last! Been a while since we've heard from her)**

Diz gave me specific orders; I wasn't to interfere with Riku and 'Ansem' pestering him. But he never said anything on spying on the Organization in Castle Oblivion. So I used my new ability to transport myself into the basement where two members were already there. The dark blue haired one, Zexion, was there along with Lexaeus were talking. I quickly listened in, staying quiet, one of my specialties back from living in Traverse Town months ago.

"Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus?" Zexion said, breaking the silence.

Before Lexaeus could reply another member showed up. He was creepy looking, I found out his name was Vexen when I looked up all the information on the members days ago. "What is going on here, Zexion? I want an explanation."

"Nice to see you too, Vexen. It's such a shame. The Organization used to be the rope that bound us together."

"You're only number 6! How dare you-"

"Let it go, Vexen." Lexaeus said, staring angry at Vexen, who had no problem staring right back. "Zexion, tell us. What did you detect?"

"Visitors. I picked up two scents in the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Maleficent-" Zexion began.

"Don't be absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the realm of darkness of her own volition."

"If you would let me finish... The scent belonged not to the real Maleficent but to a very convincing double. But I truly cannot say much beyond that since the double is no more. Our other visitor saw to that."

"And who is it?"

"I do not know for sure... But the scent was very similar to that of the Superior."

"And yet, not exactly the same, was it?" Vexen concluded. Zexion nodded in agreement. "This truly piques my curiosity."

"Now-what to do?"

"We wait-see what develops." Lexaeus said. I quickly summoned my way out and reappeared in Diz's computer room.

"Did you find anything when you spied on the Organization, defying my orders?" Diz immediately asked when I appeared. I ignored his negative tone and got to the point.

"They suspect another being is there. I know they are talking about Riku. I gotta do something. Please let me go and help him." I asked him, practically begging.

"No, not yet. You will know when he needs help. It will be when he most needs it."

"Knowing Riku, he will never admit he needs help."

"Don't worry. Someone else is coming to help him."

"But Sora is several floors ahead of Riku, outside of the basement. Surely even King Mickey won't be able to make it there, not right now anyway. He's only able to somewhat help him inside Riku. Not physically there yet. This whole 'Ansem' business you're doing I get how I can't help him with that. But if he ends up facing an Organization 13 member, you're not stopping me from going in there and helping him." I headed out, obviously furious, so to calm down and decided to go ahead and start making something to eat, hoping it would calm me down.

**And back to….RIKU POV**

I stopped walking, suddenly puzzled. "Something smells...funny... What's that scent? It's so familiar..." then I realized what it was, "Darkness. It's the smell of darkness. I can't believe this is happening. The darkness even seeped into my skin..."

"Don't worry, Riku." Mickey's voice rang out.

"Your Majesty!" I exclaimed, the same ball of light appearing from earlier. This time it touched the ground and turned into King Mickey, but instead of Mickey being physically here, he was transparent. "What happened? I can see...right through you." But I smiled none the less, feeling better now that I wasn't so alone.

"Funny, huh? I can only send a bit of my power to this place. That's why I've got a request for ya." Mickey said/

"Request?"

"Listen, Riku. Just because darkness holds you, don't let go of who you are. You've got to fight the darkness inside you! It won't be easy to do, I know. But please don't forget. Even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little bit of light."

"Light within darkness..."

"You and I have seen it. The far welcoming light inside the door to darkness... The light of Kingdom Hearts-it will show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's a request from my heart."

"Okay... I'll do my best."

"Trust me. I'll try to find a way to reach you. I'll get there, I promise." Mickey reached his transparent hand out, and I went to shake it, temporarily forgetting he wasn't actually there.

"You're an illusion..." I said sadly when my hand went through his.

"Don't worry. We shook hands in our hearts, remember? We're connected, you and me."

"Guess we are." I continued walking on, even though darkness was seeping in my skin thanks to Ansem, I felt better knowing that Mickey was at least with me.

* * *

><p>I wonder if the darkness smells like cookies…. If so, what kind of cookies? What cookie would darkness smell like? If it was chocolate, it would probably dark chocolate. I don't like dark chocolate, but my mommy does….leave me a review and I'll try to update again whenever I can!<p> 


	4. Vexen, the Creepy

**Hikari's POV**

Diz won't let me interfere with whatever Organization 13 has planned, but I can still spy on them, so long as I don't get caught. I summoned a portal with my newly found powers from my staff to the Basement where some of the members were hiding. I recognized that three of the members were there, Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus, as I hid in the shadows, thanking that my dark cloak helped keep me hidden better.

Vexen was pacing back and forth; Zexion actually looked deep in thought. "I have identified the scent. It is Riku." Zexion said.

"Riku, you say? Has he emerged from the realm of darkness?" Vexen asked, suddenly interested in what was going on.

"His existence-it was once doubled in the darkness."

"Fascinating... That's why you mistook him for the Superior. The dark power given to Riku facilitated his escape from its realm."

"What I want to know is why he appeared here in Castle Oblivion."

"That's really quite simple. His existence resonates with that of another hero."

"Sora is in the castle?"

"He arrived earlier. Marluxia is already using Naminé's unique powers to meddle with Sora's heart."

"Without even bothering to consult us," Zexion muttered.

"It seems he desperately wants the Keyblade master for himself- What a foolish plan, indeed. Sora's is not such an interesting existence. The entity that holds true value-is Riku, the hero of darkness."

I quickly summoned my staff and transported myself to Diz's lab. As soon I popped up I began talking, "They know Riku is in there. So whatever plan you have going on right now needs to be put on hold."

"I will not let Organization 13 get in the way of my plans again." Diz replied, turning around in his chair.

"Fair enough, you won't let me interfere with your plans, I get that, but you can't stop me from interfering with the organizations plans. If he needs my help, I'm going to help him, regardless if he admits it or not." Even though most of the time I knew Riku I was under Maleficent's control, I could still remember how stubborn he was to do everything himself.

I checked on Riku through the hidden cameras Diz somehow managed to have all over the castle seeing he was okay. I glanced over at Sora, Donald, and Goofy and they were alright. Since everything was okay, I went outside to the back and started practicing my magic and fighting skills.

**Riku's POV**

I finished Neverland, another one of my nightmares. It wasn't that Neverland was a sad place, it was just the last time I was there, and well I wasn't exactly myself. I let Ansem take over my body and allowed the power of darkness to continue to control me until I was nothing. It was a bad experience and I was more than happy to be done with it, especially when I beat Hook. That felt good. He always got on my nerves.

I found myself once again back in another white room. But by now I just accepted that was the layout of the place. All white and hardly any colors, and as annoying as that was, it was a nice change from the realm of darkness. At least I could see where I was headed a few feet ahead of me.

But obviously I didn't get very far before some creep showed up. He had long blonde hair and kept giving me some cold chilled looked. His look was a little frightening, so I decided to finally get him talk. "Huh?" I asked, thinking maybe if I talked, he'd go away, but that never actually works.

"I take it you're Riku." Vexen says. (AN/let's pretend we already knew his name, along with all the other bad guys? Kay readers? Cool.)

"Are you with Ansem?" Clearly I was not thinking clearly since he looked nothing like him.

"You are half correct. Let us say that he is not the Ansem with which you are familiar. He is Ansem and he is not Ansem. Perhaps a 'Nobody' best conveys the idea."

"Riddles were never my thing. Try again."

"He belongs to neither the light nor the dark but walks the twilight between." Vexen paused and started laughing, "Catching on now? Oh yes, you also stand in between the light and the darkness. It appears we have much in common."

"Maybe... Like you said, there really is darkness left inside of me. But so what? Darkness is my enemy!" I summoned my Soul Eater Keyblade, "And so are you for reeking of that awful smell!" (AN/ so it doesn't smell like cookies…or ice cream…drat)

"Oh ho! So it's a fight you want. Very good-I shall take you on!" We fought for maybe a minute, and I hate to say this but he was kicking my butt, blocking every attack I used on him. "I find, coursing through you, there is a darkness of formidable power growing! Well worth the trouble of aggravating you. All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data."

"…What?" unfortunately I never found it because he pushed me back with his weapons. I heard a thanks come from him before he disappeared. Now I was mad. "It was a trick all along." I entered the next room, almost eager to bump into Vexen again to kick him down and destroy him.

**Hikari POV**

I came back after workout. "You missed it. Vexen came in and attacked Riku. Riku failed to destroy him." I cussed inside; mad at myself for failing to help. "Not to worry, Riku is perfectly fine, though I'm curious as to what the Organization is planning. " I took that as my cue to go spy on them, so I opened a portal of light to find out.

I still had on my cloak, so I quickly pulled up my hood and hid my face so I wouldn't be caught. I looked over to find Zexion and Lexaeus standing, in thought. "What's happening to Sora?" Lexaeus asked.

"Naminé's powers are being used to shuffle his memories as we speak. Marluxia may well succeed in getting his puppet. Sora would be a valuable asset to the Organization...but Marluxia and Larxene's actions, they-leave me quite uneasy." Zexion replied. _Looks like I still need to keep an eye on Sora, but with Donald and Goofy…Well Goofy with him he should be fine._

"And then there is Axel. Who knows what that one is thinking..."

"Vexen should take care of this. His replica is soon to be completed." _A replica. So that's what Vexen was doing with Riku. I gotta tell Diz. _I quickly left, finding out all I need to hear.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the super late update. I've been very busy since before my spring break back in March. Between all the essays, research papers, birthdays, college in general, finals, and my brother being sick earlier I had no time, nor the inspiration to update. But since I can relax a bit now that it's summer and I don't have my class until July, I can try to update again. See ya next time!<p> 


	5. Enter Riku Replica

_**Hikari POV**_

Riku finally got through another floor, finally. I felt like I was waiting for hours for him to emerge from that room on the floor. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't the only one waiting for him, his replica showed up immediately. Riku had never seen him before, so obviously it threw him off.

"Huh?! What are you supposed to be?" Riku asked.

"Surprised? I guess you should be. After all, I look just like you. I'll tell you what I am. I'm an exact replica of you that Vexen made from your data." The replica replied, I stayed in the shadows, blending in like a chameleon.

"So you're a fake me." _Well I'm glad he figured that out quickly._

"Not a 'fake'! I don't care if you're 'real'! You're not better! We share the same body and the same talents. But there is one easy way to tell us apart, though!" the replica replied, pointing his finger at the original. "Unlike you, I fear nothing."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"You're afraid of the dark! The darkness inside you still frightens you, no matter what you say."

"Grr..." _what is Riku a dog now?_

"But I'M different. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want." And with that the replica switched from his usual attire to his dark mode, summoning his version of Soul Eater. "So... I can wipe the floor with you!" I was curious how this would end, so I stayed hidden while they began to fight, knowing Diz would kill me if I interfered, especially when it wasn't needed.

After they were both out of breath, the replica more than Riku since he was kneeling on one knee. "Hey, Fake. I thought I heard you say you were gonna wipe the floor with me." Riku bragged.

"Hmph. Don't forget, I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger. The next time we fight, you're finished!"

Since Riku was already ready for more, he taunted the replica, "Then let's fight now!"

Unfortunately Riku forgot that the replica could use the power of darkness, the replica changed tactics, charging dark energy at Riku. Laughing as Riku flew to wall, hitting his head hard, "It's nice having darkness on my side. You are SO missing out. How could you be scared of something that can be so thrilling?"

"Enough!"

"Hmph. So now the coward is playing tough. So long, Real Thing. Hope you don't miss me." The replica finally left, running away.

Riku pleaded for it to come back, hoping to fight more and stop him, but gave up. "No way. I'm not a coward..." He went up to the next floor. I took the opportunity to follow the replica, making sure my hoodie was up and teleported to where the replica went off too, tempted to destroy that thing myself. But instead he went further basement where the some of the lower organization members were, I camouflaged myself in order to not get caught and spied more on them, making sure I paid extra attention to inform Diz what I learned later.

"So, how was the real thing?" Vexen, the creepiest one of all, asked the replica.

"He's spineless. In no time at all, I'll be better than him." The replica gloated.

"In the meantime, would you be interested in meeting another who's considered a hero?"

"You mean Sora. I hear he's somewhere in the castle. You want me to take care of him?"

"We'll see... Yes... I intend to make good use of you."

"No worries. The real Riku was nothing. Sora won't be, either. They're no match for me."

I blacked out, without losing conscious thankfully, since my training began it's been easier to keep control of my visions.

* * *

><p><em>I was back in another part of the basement where Riku was still looking for the replica before entering the next room. "<em>Come out! Show yourself, Fake!" Riku yelled.

_Then Ansem appeared behind Riku, but I knew it was all part of Diz's plan and I was told to above all else not to interfere with that. "Fake? Oh, no... That's not exactly the right word." _

"_What are you saying? Isn't he just a copy of me?" Riku asked Ansem. _

"_More like a model. He is an example of what you should try to be. He accepts the darkness...just like you once couldn't help but accept me. But now you are afraid. Perhaps YOU are the one who is being fake. Fake when you pretend to have no fear."_

"_When have I been afraid of the dark?"_

"_Inside of the card-worlds...you grappled desperately with the darkness. Desperation is fear. You fight the darkness because it is what frightens you."_

"_Be quiet!" Riku said, summoning his Keyblade, beginning to attack Ansem, but before he could lay a finger on Ansem, he was flung backwards again. _

"_Stubborn boy." Ansem muttered, "Then continue your fight, if you must. Eventually, you will learn. You cannot resist the darkness." Ansem disappeared leaving four more cards for Riku to continue on his journey to leave the castle._

* * *

><p>By the time my vision cleared, the basement room I was in was empty, and quickly teleported to Diz to see what else was going on, it was too hard to hide upstairs with the other organization members were meeting. Diz acknowledge my presence by nodding as I stood next to him with my hoodie now down as I looked at the screen with him. I found Axel, Larxene and Vexen in the room with the replica and Naminé.<p>

"How can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." Axel asked.

"I came to lend you a hand. You obviously believe this Sora has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us." Vexen replied.

"Hmph. Well, here we go again. It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all." Said Larxene. _Nothing nice to say about her._

"I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes."

"Whatever. You can do what you want. But you know, I think testing Sora is just a cover for testing your valet." Axel observed.

"Valet? He's the product of pure research."

"What he actually is is a toy." Replied Larxene.

"Hmph. You should just learn to be quiet." Vexen told Larxene. _He told her._

"Anyway...," Axel said, trying to break the awkward silence,"Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this." Axel pulled out another card with a picture of an island. "A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us." He handed the card to the replica, "That card holds the memories of Sora and Riku's home."

"It's just a card. What good is that?" the replica asked, clearly un-amused.

"With a little help from Naminé, you'll have all the real Riku's memories. Maybe we can get her to make you forget you're nothing but a fake. In other words, we'll remake your heart so you can be-exactly the same as the real Riku, 'kay?" Larxene said, evilly. _Now I'm starting to feel sorry for the Riku's copy. _

"You want to remake my heart?! The real Riku is a wimp who's afraid of the dark! What do I want with the heart of a loser?!" _and the sorry feelings I had are now gone. _

"Any objections, Vexen? After all, you do want to test Sora, don't you?" Larxene asked Vexen, who agreed with her with no arguments.

"How can you? Are you betraying me?!"

"I told you I would make good use of you, didn't I?" Vexen said, also with an evil smile on his face.

"No-" the replica begun.

Larxene interrupted, "Relax, kiddo. I don't think it's going to hurt that much!"

"I'll hurt YOU!" The copy replied, summoning his blade, getting ready to defend himself against being re-made. But Larxene immediately fought back and almost knocked him out with her electricity powers.

Laughing Larxene taunted, "Stupid little toy! Think you could defeat me? Where would you ever get a thought like that?" Now even the replica was getting scared, Naminé just sat there, staring in horror, but knowing perfectly well if she said anything it would be nothing but bad news for her. "But-look on the bright side. Along with everything else in your head, Naminé will erase the memory of me knocking you flat. Instead, she will implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for! It's no big deal if they're all lies." The replica continued protesting as Larxene inched closer and closer to him, screaming.


End file.
